A Typical Day for the Seven Kin
by I am the Harbinger
Summary: Master Hades, desperate to find out what had been the cause of his summer home's destruction, questions each of \the Kin's personally in order to grasp the full story behind the events that had transpired. Pure Crack Cocane.
1. What Happened?

It was a beutiful place. It truly was. A large manor, set right near the beach on foriegn land. There where animals and plants here that you would never see in Fiore.

The outside was completly waxed. The wood it was built of was shining and gave off the smell of fresh mahagony. The interior held 2 kitchens 7 bedrooms 14 bathrooms and one of the biggest living room's he had ever seen.

Even so, he had managed to get the manor for a dirt cheap price with free room modeling, which he had done for each of the Kin.

Zancrow's room was had multi-colored flames painted on the walls. It was done so well it could be shown in a museam.

Ultear's was a beautiful aqua-colored room, complete with her own vanity mirror.

Kaine's was complete with a multitude of refrigeraters so he could have a midnight snake anytime he wanted. His wall was painted with food on it

Azuma's had a gym and gave off a city feel due to the cement coloring of the walls and ceiling.

Caprico's was a large meadow, complete with 15 different varieties of grass. It didn't even have a roof.

Meredy's had a large toybox and a small tv. Her wall paper was pure pink.

Rustyrose's room was completly techno'd out, filled with multiple computers and stereos as well as a full body mirror next to the bed.

Although Hades had bought it for the Kin, he had really liked the manor. That is why, when he returned after 2 days, he was appaled to find the house in ruin. The outside was burnt and charred. He slowly walked into the house, walking into the large living room. The first thing he saw was Rustrose, the dreamer, hiding under the coffee table sweating bullets.

Hades slowly walked down the hall and saw Ultear, whom was in a very revealing bikini, up against a wall in the fedal position, fear in her eyes.

He looks ahead and continues walking down the ruined hall, coming to Kaine who was on the ground, covered in a mixture of blood and pizza sause. The blood was fresh. The sause, however, was not, and it smelled. After confirming he was alive, he moved on.

As he traveled down the hall, he found multiple holes in the wall. He ended up at Rustyrose's room. The inside was completly fried and it had spread out the window, spreading across the whole building. In the middle was Azuma's burnt shoe.

He walked into the kitchen the previous holes led too. The inside was a complete mess. Pizza sause was everywhere.

Hades heard a bang and came outside to find shoe-less Azuma and a sunburnt Zancrow fighting. Hades glanced to his left seeing an enraged, glasses-less Caprico attacking the house with everything he could.

Hades walked back inside breathing calmly and stopped infront of Kaine. He shook his fist, and he suddenly yelled with all his might, veins pulsing in his neck, "All of you! Get in here! Now!"

Ultear and Rustyrose forced themselves to move towards him, but were still shaking.

Caprico instantly froze, but then quickly followed the instructions he had heard.

Azuma and Zancrow stopped fighting and shot each other a paniked look. Gulping, they go inside.

Kaine woke up as soon as Hades kicked him.

The 6 stood in front of Hades. He looked each of them over. "Where is Meredy?"

"She left earlier I think..." Caprico answered reluctantly.

"I see..." Hades looked over each of them again. "I am very disappointed in all of you! Now. I demand an explination. The six suddenly began yelling, pointing fingers at one another.

"Enough!" He yelled. They fell silent. Hades glanced at each of them slowly. "Rustyrose!" Hades suddenly pointed at Rustyrose who answered with a shreik. "Tell me what has happened here. Now."

"Yessir. I can tell you what I can remember off the top of my head!" Rustyrose answered.

* * *

**Well I got the first two chapters don in one night. Excellent.**

**Read and review.**


	2. Rustyrose's Story

'... and oh, I love you too, my old enemy," the blond bartender said to his bitter rival.'

Rustytrose sat there typing away at his computer inside his dark summer home room. He loved writing Forbidden Love fanfictions between two characters who hate each other in the show. 'Because hate always equals love,' Rustyrose thought to himself. "One day, I will be a famous writer thanks to these stories!" Rustyrose said aloud, giving himself a fist pump. Rustyrose looked over at his story to see if it was to his liking.

Insert an OC that has unbelievable charisma and skills? Check.

Create Forbidden Love between the show's two characters whom absolutly hate one another? Check.

Rated X scene? Check!

Musical number with an obviously copy writed song? Check.

Insert Caps at random to make the story exciting? Check!

Incorrect use of grammar to make a 3rd person story seem like it is being told from a 1st person view and give it a false sense of art? Check.

Rustyrose went to the New Story section and skipped to tthe bottom of the rules and guidelines. 'Bunch of bollocks anyways', he thought. He chose the section and show his story was for. In order for him to gain more reviews, he put the most popular characters of the show instead of who it was about and gave it an exciting summery that had nothing to do with the story. In order to have more people see it, he put it as K+ in terms of rating. He then click 'Publish' after giving it a title to match the summery.

"What are you doing?" Meredy asked, appearing behind him suddenly.

"Gyah!" Rustyrose leapt in surprise when Meredy spoke. He immediatly calmed down when he saw it was her. "Meredy! You really need to drop the creepy child, stealth thing!"

Meredy tilted her head in confusion. In a confused voice, she told him, "That is exactly what Zancrow had said earlier." She snapped out of her confusion and asked again. "What are you doing?"

"Me?" Rustyrose pointed at himself with shock. This was the first time someone ever cared about what he was doing. "I'm writing fanfiction."

Meredy tilted her head and asked, "What's fanfiction?"

Rustyrose seemed appaled. To him, it was impossible for no one to know what fanfiction is. 'This poor uneducated girl' Rustyrose thought. 'What has that witch Ultear been teaching her? Math? Science? Bah! That crap is not needed!' He looked at Meredy with stars in his eyes and told her, "Meredy. Your ignorance shakes my fragment.

Thus, with his eyes closed so he can concentrate better, he would go on to give Meredy a 3 hour lecture on the greatness of fanfiction(though Meredy got bored and left 15 minutes in), which eventually branched to art (during which Caprico came in and quickly left), which eventually branched to X-rated materials that cannot be mentioned. Azuma had the misfortune of walking in near the end.

"And thus he finnally pulled the plunger out of Bluenote." Rustyrose finished. He opened his eyes to see a horrified Azuma.

"You said you would never mention the Jungle Incident again!" Azuma accused with a death glare.

Rustyrose looked around ignoring the petrified Azuma. "What happened to Meredy?"

"You told Meredy?" Azuma was ripping his hair out.

"..." Rustyrose stared at him in silence.

Azuma's eye twitched, "Well?"

"Maybe?" Rustyrose gave Azuma a hopeless shrug.

"Maybe, he says!" Azuma yelled. "Did you? Or didn't you? There is no middle option here"

Rustyrose thought for a second and shrugged again. It looked like Azuma had lost a blood vessel. "I'm going to kill you!" He yelled.

Rustyrose gulped, "Uh... Mother of all things... uh... make a distraction!" Rustyrose used his magic and created a small fire on Azuma's foot.

Azuma let out a surprised yelp and quickly kicked his shoe off. During Azuma's... problem, Rustyrose quickly ran out of the room.

As soon as he left the room, Rustyrose felt himself hit something very soft. Very, very soft. And round. It was also moving fast enough to drag him along with it. As soon as he regained himself he had found himself running next to a very reveling bikini'd out Ultear, and a sunburnt Zancrow.

"Uh, hi guys... what had hit me?" Rustyrose asked Ultear, the closest to him at the time.

Before Ultear could answer, Zancrow yelled angrily, "Shut up, you pasty shit! Focus more energy on running!"

"From what?" Rustyrose yelled.

BOOM!

A loud explosion is heard behind the three.

"That!" Zancrow responded.

Rustyrose glanced behind him and he saw a sight that nearly made him wet himself. A completly enraged Kaine, covered in what looked like blood, running after them with full killing intent.

"What the hell did you guys do?" Rustyrose yelled at them in fear.

"We didn't do anything! We were just passing by the kitchen when Kaine attacked us!" Ultear yelled.

"Yeah!" Zancrow yelled.

"Why are you running?" Ultear asked Rustyrose.

"Rose!" A loud voice boomed.

Behind them, Azuma ran towards them, also filled on killing intent.

"That!" Rustyrose replied.

"What did you do?" Ultear asked, angrily.

"I may have told Meredy about the Jungle Incident!" He yelled.

"What?" Zancrow was flaberghasted.

"The what?" Ultear asked.

"Forgetaboutit." The two mages say in unison.

Suddenly they hear a crash. The three look behind them to see that Azuma and Kaine had started to fight.

"Oh! That looks like fun!" Zancrow remarked as he stopped running.

"How does that look like fun?" Ultear asked.

"You know how it is!" Zancrow shot her a slasher smile before running off yelling, "Murder time is fun time!"

As Zancrow entered the fray, Rustyrose snuck off. As he turned the corner he ran into Caprico who just stood there. Caprico was missing his glasses. Caprico slowly looked down and stared at Rustyrose. Staring at him with those eyes. Those evil eyes. Those evil, demonic, goat cross-shaped eyes!

"Gyaaah!" Rustyrose let out a loud scared cry and ran off to the safety of the confines of the underside of the living room coffee table.

Fin

"And that's when you found me." Rustyrose told Master Hades.

"That only raises more questions!" Hades seemed to be tearing his hair out.

"What's the Jungle Incident?" Ultear whined, still not knowing.

"Best you don't find out." Azuma told her.

"That was just a mess." Zancrow said rubbing his head.

"Focus up!" He looked around and pointed to a certain Kin. "You! Tell me what you know!"

* * *

**Gasp! Cliffhanger I had this fanfiction idea in mind for a while. I'm glad I've gotten around to starting it. As for the Jungle Incident, I'll probably make that into a one-shot after I finish this story.**

**So, updates:**

**My Vocaloid fic: The Blue Haired Vampire has it's second chapter made and progress is slowly making it's way on chapter three.**

**And that's it.**

**As always be sure to review saying how you liked the story, any constructive critisism and suggestions you guys have for the story will be greatly appreciated. It's thanks to you guys that I have grown from a crappy Naruto and Death Note Song ficer to the hilarious guy I am today. So to that, I bid you an adieu.**


End file.
